Autobots are Ticklish Chapter 1
by HeatherKF
Summary: I'll upload the rest after school.
1. Chapter 1

I thought of doing something crazy. I am a major Prowl fan, but for this story, you follow Jetfire, Jetstorm, and somewhere along the way Blurr joins them. I wouldn't usually do something this stupid, but since Prowl died, I wanted to do something different... I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! D:

The jet twins first came down to earth in a less-than-subtle way. They wanted to look at everything, touch everything and examine everything themselves. A few days after they came to earth, they were so bored that they could fall into stasis sleep. After getting beaten by Bumblebee 101 times, they let the little yellow bot to himself. It had been a boring few days that they were here. It seemed the only action that they got was when they first arrived on earth and they helped the Autobots get rid of Starscream and Blitzwing. Other than that, no activities were going on. Not even a robbery. Jetfire and Jetstorm felt bad for wanting a robbery, but they were just so bored. Then Jetfire came up with an idea. "Hey, brother." Jetfire perked up. "Yes, brother?" Jetstorm murmured sleepily. "I want to know if there are others who are this 'ticklish' as like us." Jetfire and Jetstorm were only introduced to the word and it's meaning the other day, when Sari explained them, and used Bumblebee as an example. "Why?" Jetstorm questioned with a puzzled look. "Because brother," Jetfire replied, "it gives us of the entertainment." "Oh!" Jetstorm's face lit up as it dawned on him. "I am of the understanding now, brother. I am with you." "Good, good! But…there is of one problem…who will we chose first?" Jetfire asked. As the jet twins mulled this over, Blurr came zooming by, only to back up to greet them. "Hiyoutwo!Whatareyoudoing?-" Blurr had begun to back away slowly as the twins started to advance on him. Just as Blurr was about to take off, he was tackled to the ground and he landed hard on his front. "Ooof!Whatwasthatfor?" Blurr said rather angrily. But before he could chew them out, Jetfire started to stroke his fingers lightly down Blurr's side.

"H-h-hey," Blurr stuttered, "S-stopitth-thatt-tickles!" Jetstorm had pinned Blurr's shoulders to the ground, while Jetstorm had straddled Blurr's back so that Blurr couldn't get up. "That is being of the point." said Jetfire slyly. "Yes, should we try harder, brother?" Jetstorm smiled evilly. Jetfire didn't respond, he only put more pressure in his fingers and moved his fingers in random spots over Blurr's sides, one hand on each side now. "N-n-nonono,p-pleases-stop!" Blurr was begging. He really hoped that no other bot passed by now in this embarrassing moment-especially Bumblebee. That would be horrifying. Bumblebee would never let Blurr live it down. But Blurr couldn't move; he thrashed his legs around violently, but he couldn't get the jet twins to go away. "Hmm, he's still not laughing brother." "Yes..." "Harder?" "Harder." Jetfire put even more pressure on Blurr's sides, but that isn't what got to Blurr-it was the fact that Jetfire was moving his fingers under his arms. Blurr couldn't take it anymore, he started laughing. "Hahahas-stopnowhahaha!P-pleasehahahahahaaa!I-I'llgetyoutwoforthis-!Hahaha!" "Alright." said Jetstorm letting go of Blurr's shoulders, while Jetstorm got off of Blurr to help him up. "But you have to help us see if the others are being ticklish." "No!ThereisnowaythatI'!" "Fine," Jetfire replied, "Have it your way." with that Jetfire raised his hands in a menacing way. "F-f-fine!I'lldoit!ButI'!" "Fair enough." said Jetstorm.

And with that, the three went on their mission. Who will be next? The not-so-fast-anymore Bumblebee? How about the leader, Optimus? Cranky old Ratchet, maybe? Or, what if it's the cyber-ninja Prowl? How will they handle this? Read on, and find out! ;p

This was only a preview!


	2. Autobots are Ticklish Chapter 2

Previously: Blurr was forced to go with Jetfire and Jetstorm as they find out which Autobots are ticklish.

Who will the unfortunate victim be this time? Let's find out...I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! D:

"Be of the hurrying, Blurr!" Jetstorm whispered urgently. Jetfire was on the other side of the door-frame, and Blurr was actually was walking as slow as he possibly could-a big change, for the simple fact that Blurr usually couldn't slow down. "I'mcoming,I'mcoming." Blurr said reluctantly. A spark came to the twins' optics almost simultaneously. "Oh Bluuuu-rrrrrr." Jetfire whispered in a sing-song voice. Blurr looked up at the twins' faceplates and fidgeted, immediately regretting looking anywhere nears them. Jetstorm poked Blurr in the shoulder, making him jump. Blurr looked up again out of surprise. "YOU get to be going after this mech, Blurr." Jetfire whispered mischievously, while Jetstorm nodded in agreement. Blurr froze, then sighed. 'This was going to be a loooooong day,' he thought miserably. "Go in and be...how you say it, brother?" Jetfire asked, a confused look on his faceplate. Jetstorm looked at his brother and whispered I believe it is of the saying "Go and be getting them." "Yes, that is sounding right." Jetfire whispered back. Then they turned to Blurr. Jetfire nodded his helm to the doors entrance, while Jetstorm smiled. Blurr's optics widened. Blurr knew that he wasn't gonna get out of this. He could try to run, after all, he WAS faster the Jetfire and Jetstorm, but they would get him for it. Blurr couldn't run forever. 'Might as well get this over with,' Blurr thought. Blurr switched spots with Jetstorm and peered into the room. 'Oh, of course.' Blurr thought irritably as he seen the mech inside. It was none other than his competitor, Bumblebee. He was doing poses-even though no one was around to see them. 'At least it's not Prowl,' Blurr thought, giving a sigh of relief at the thought. Prowl would have noticed Blurr coming, even as fast as Blurr could go-and Blurr couldn't run fast enough to escape Prowl's wrath if Blurr DID tickle Prowl. Prowl would have attacked Blurr as soon as he turned to flee-and it would hurt. Blurr shuddered at the thought. The jet twins looked at each other, then back to Blurr. "What are you doing?" Jetfire hissed impatiently. Jetstorm immediately jumped at the sound and gave put his fore-finger to his lips, shushing Jetfire. Jetfire took this badly and stuck out his glossa and put his servos on either side of his head. Jetstorm glared at Jetfire and turned his back to him, giving his the universal sign that he was now ignoring Jetfire. Jetfire gave a silent gasp to this and looked disappointed at the now avoided fight. Jetfire turned to Blurr, just noticing that Blurr hadn't moved. Jetstorm noticed that Jetfire was no longer trying to get his attention, and soon figured out why. Jetstorm gave Blurr a small push, and Blurr stumbled into the light coming out of the doorway. Bumblebee didn't notice-he was too caught up in his fantasy. 'Probably fantasizing about beating me in a race,' Blurr smirked. Blurr slowly walked over to Bumblebee and paused whenever Bumblebee stopped for a moment. Blurr was a few yards away when Bumblebee was about to turn around. Blurr panicked, not wanting to be seen, and shot in front of Bumblebee (which was now behind him, since Bumblebee turned around). "Oh, yeah, get a couple pictures of my good side-oh wait-EVERYWHERE is my good side." Blurr heard Bumblebee say. 'He sounds so confident, it's no wonder he always gets so pouty when he loses-if only Bumblebee knew what was about to happen...' Blurr cringed. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Blurr was a part of the Elite Guard, for Sparks-sake-he shouldn't be doing something so childish! Bumblebee paused, and was now in the perfect pose for Blurr's opportunity. Blurr shot forward and put his servos on Bumblebee sides-Bumblebee jumped and tried to get away, but Blurr had tightened his grip and pulled Bumblebee's form close to his own. "B-Blurr? What the FRAG are you d-doing?" "Sorryaboutthis,'Bee." Those were Blurr's only words as he lessened his grip so as to move his fingers more easily and freely. Bumblebee looked up at Blurr's faceplate in confusion, but his confused look tuned to shock, then to amusement as Blurr darted his servos up and down Bumblebee sides-Blurr was awe-inspiringly fast, and his servos and fingers were no different. Blurr moved them as fast as he could run-this drove Bumblebee crazy. Bumblebee has a child's laugh, Blurr observed. Bumblebee had a big smile on his faceplate, and his optics were shut tight. "B-BLURR! PLEASE! STHAHAHAHAP! I-I'M B-BEGGING YOU! AHAHAHA!" Bumblebee didn't-or COULDN'T-fight back very well. Bumblebee just squirmed and flailed his arms, occasionally, Bumblebee would get some strength and try to pry Blurr's servos away from his sides before not being able to take it and going back to flailing his arms. Bumblebee had tears of mirth going down his faceplate as his assault continued. 'This will come in handy later,' Blurr thought 'When Bumblebee wants to argue with me,' Blurr stopped, and Bumblebee fell to his knees, then to his servos, in defeat. Bumblebee was gasping for air, as Blurr started to walk out of the room. "B-Blurr...w-why did you go and d-do that?" Bumblebee said between gasped. Blurr replied, "Ifyouknew,thenitwouldspoilthefun...andbesides," Blurr added, "Icouldtellyoulikedit." Bumblebee flinched. "Yeah," Bumblebee snapped angrily, "about as much as you!" Blurr stopped, just by the doorway. "Fairenough." That was all Blurr said before he walked out. Bumblebee groaned in irritation. Bumblebee couldn't tell on Blurr without giving away his embarrassing defeat. Bumblebee flopped onto the ground, but not before he seen Jetstorm run by his door quickly, a look a slight fright on his face. Moments later, Bumblebee had his answer as Prowl walked into his room. "What happened to you?" Prowl asked with a smirk. Bumblebee thought he detected a hint of both rhetorical and sarcastic tone, but he let it pass-not without a huff, of course. "None of your business. You even believed that awhile ago, so why care now?" Bumblebee retorted, more of an answer than a question. Prowl shook his helm and went to Bumblebee. "That...that was exactly what you said-AWHILE ago." Prowl grabbed Bumblebee's arm and roughly lifted him up. "I'm going to be keeping an optic on you, Bumblebee." Prowl said as he left. Prowl added, "If you want to share your side of the story, I'll listen." Bumblebee had his back to Prowl even though Prowl had helped him up, but at hearing this, Bumblebee had to wonder if Prowl didn't already know. 'Sure he's a cyber-ninja, but he was out Primus-knows-where. Probably looking at his "nature." Bumblebee slumped his shoulders and a horrifying thought came to him. 'Prowl is pretty observant, but exactly HOW observant is he...? How...how much does Prowl know?' Bumblebee fell backwards onto his aft, and sat there for a few steller-cycles, dumb-founded.

How much DOES Prowl know? Does he know what Blurr did to Bumblebee? Does he know about the jet twins' whole plan? What's gonna happen next? You'll have to read to find out! (I'm actually starting to get into this...XD)


	3. Autobots are Ticklish Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! D:

Blurr went out of Bumblebee's room, and walked down the hall. The Jetfire and Jetstorm took off past him in a hurry. Blurr ran to catch up with them, and asked "?It'slikeyourtailpipescaughtfire!" "It was Prowl!" Jetstorm hissed. "Yes," Jetfire added, "If Prowl found out what we be doing, then Prowl would tell Optimus!" "Optimus..." Jetstorm mulled. "That is being it, brother! You are being a GENIOUS!" Jetfire replied, "I am? I am! ...What am I being a genius about...?" "Optimus." Jetstorm exclaimed. "He is to be our next target!" Blurr burst out into laughter. "You-yougottabekinding!Ahahahaha,youcan'tpossibledothattotheleader...of...the...Youcan'tbeserious!" Blurr shouted panicking now. "Iamnotinthiswithyou,notachance-Idon'tcareWHATyoudo-thisistheleader-" "You don't have to be doing it this time." Jetfire said nonchalantly. "...What...?" Blurr asked. "Yes, since you were doing a good job with Bumblebee, you don't have to help us with Optimus." Jetstorm said with a smirk. Blurr wasn't sure how to react to his expression. "I...I'mgonnagototheparkthen." Blurr said carefully. Jetstorm shrugged and said, "O.K." "Be going for it." Jetfire added. Blurr slowly took a step back, then another, watching the twins carefully. Then, without warning, Blurr took off in a flash. Jetfire and Jetstorm nod at each other before they take off towards Optimus's room.

~Later~

After spying on Optimus, Jetfire and Jetstorm were waiting for the perfect moment where everyone except the target is out.

"Ready, brother?" Jetstorm asked. "Ready, brother." Jetfire confirmed. "This is gonna be risky, you know this, correct?" Jetstorm asked. "Yes, I am knowing this! Let's just get on with it!" Jetfire hissed. Jetstorm nodded and added, "Teamwork and patience, brother. On three...one...two...THREE!" Jetfire and Jetstorm charged into Optimus's room, and plowed into a very startled Optimus, knocking him over with ease, since Optimus was taken off-guard. "What...?" Optimus asked in a daze. "Don't worry, it will be over in a...second." Jetfire struggled to find the right word. Jetstorm pushed Optimus to the ground and sat on his shoulder, and Jetfire copied his brother's actions. Optimus couldn't get up-he could move his legs, but the jet twins effectively made it so that that was all Optimus could do. "What are you two doing?" "Ha, you are thinking we are going to be telling you?" Jetfire exclaimed. Jetstorm rubbed the tips of his fingers ever-so-lightly against Optimus's side, and Optimus squirmed. "Wow, we were not knowing that you were so ticklish, Prime...!" Jetstorm said, astonished. Jetfire tried at Optimus's other side, under his arm, and found that Optimus was now laughing aloud. "Shall we continue, brother?" Jetfire asked with a mischievous smile. "Quite." Jetstorm responded. "C-continue what...?" Optimus asked in a slightly frightened tone. "This." Jetfire and Jetstorm both answered in usion. The two smaller mechs ran their servos up and down Optimus's sides and along his neck. Optimus couldn't help but laugh-he was the most ticklish bot yet~! "P-please!" Optimus laughed, just convulsing, not even fighting back he was so weak with laughter. The jet twins laughed with Optimus, as they had no mercy on the poor bot. "Ahahahaha, p-please, s-stahahap! Ahaha!" Prime shouted. Jetfire and Jetstorm only worked on Prime harder, and if this kept up, Prime was going to have an oil leak! After awhile, Optimus fainted from the experience. Jetfire and Jetstorm just looked at each other before heading for the door. Prowl came around the corner and stopped in the doorway, blocking the twins escape. "Wanna tell me what happened...?" Prowl asked, never looking away from Jetfire and Jetstorm. "No, not too terribly much..." Jetfire said nervously. Jetstorm elbowed Jetfire roughly, and said, "Nothing happened that is of your concern. Stand down." Prowl just stood there for a moment, and then continued on his way. "*Whew* That was a clos-*mmph*!" Jetstorm covered Jetfire's mouth. If Jetstorm knew anything, it was that Prowl had a keen sense of hearing-like his other senses. "Shh-HHH!" Jetstorm hushed Jetfire. "Prowl can still be hearing us, dummy!" Jetstorm hissed silently. "You are being the dummy!" Jetfire shot back. After getting into a small scuffle, they separated, and glared at each other. When Jetstorm turned around, Jetfire stuck his glossa out at him. "Let's be going, brother." Jetstorm sighed in irritation. "That is being fine with me." Jetfire retorted. "Fine!" Jetstorm snapped at Jetfire. Jetfire flinched, and Jetstorm noticed this. "Jetfire...brother, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Jetfire..." "I understand." Jetfire replied with a smile. Jetstorm smiled, and thought, 'I'm glad Jetfire and I am being twins.'


	4. Autobots are Ticklish Chapter 4

Let's recap, shall we? Blurr took off for the park, and Optimus, Bumblebee, Blurr (obviously), have been victimized...courtesy of Jetfire and Jetstorm. And...wow, that's it...? I really need to get this into gear! XDD Anyways, here we gooo...I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! D:

Jetfire and Jetstorm left a puzzled Optimus Prime in search of their next victim. And, wouldn't you know it, but they pass by the medical bay. Ratchet was in there, too. Jetfire looked at Jetstorm, and said, "Brother, I don't want to fight with his EMP being on his arm..." Jetstorm replied, "I have this under control, brother." "Well, if it isn't Jetfire and Jetstorm. Want to explain what you have under control, Jetstorm...?" The twins turned around to see Prowl leaning against the wall, watching them intently. Jetfire just gaped at him, while Jetstorm stuttered. "I-It isn't being of y-y-our c-concern, Prowl." Jetstorm stood up straight, and then acted like he just remembered something, and shouted to Jetfire. "WHERE IS BLURR BEING, BROTHER?" Jetfire jumped, and looked at Jetstorm as if his brother had gone mad. "Um, isn't he-" Jetfire stopped, realizing what Jetstorm was trying to do-distract Prowl. Ratchet had also heard the racket Jetstorm was causing, and came out to investigate. "What's going on out here?" Ratchet growled. Jetfire responded, "We don't know where special operative Blurr is." Ratchet looked to Prowl, and gruffly said, "What're ya waitin' fer? Go find their little blue friend." "But-" Prowl protested, and Ratchet said impatiently, "You can find him faster than Bumblebee. Now get going." Ratchet turned away, and Prowl glared at the twins, who kept straight faces, and thus, Prowl left to find Blurr. Jetstorm and Jetfire went into the medical bay and Jetfire stood by the door while Jetstorm went up to Ratchet. "I need to see your EMP generator." he said. "What-why do ya need that?" Ratchet asked, baffled by the request. "You are not of being in the authority to be of the knowing." Jetstorm replied. Ratchet immediately knew what card Jetstorm was playing-the rank card. "Why you little..." Ratchet growled, more than irritated. Jetstorm held out his servo, waiting patiently. Ratchet grumbled to himself, and not-so-gracefully handed Jetstorm his EMP. You don't bring it back in one piece, I'll be repairing it with both of your chasis! You hear me?" Jetstorm replied, "How do you turn it on low level...?" More of a question, really. Ratchet looked puzzled, but helped Jetstorm fix it onto it's lowest level-not to hurt your opponent, but just to paralyze them. Jetstorm pointed it at Ratchet-supposedly unwittingly-and said, "It this how you fire it...?" Ratchet jumped out of the path of his EMP, and went over to Jetstorm. "Yes, that's how you fire the EMP Generator! Watch where ya aim that thing!" Jetstorm looked surprised, and the said. ""I need to speak to Jetfire momentarily-will you go there by your berth please...?" Ratchet eyed the twin suspiciously, but did as he was told. "Jetstorm! You did it!" Jetfire whispered eagerly. "Now I'm not afraid to fight him-" Jetstorm interrupted him by whispering back: "Who says we HAVE to fight him now...?" Jetstorm smiled mischievously, and Jetfire caught his hint, and returned his smile. The twins looked at Ratchet, who was fiddling with his war wound again-the twins had found out that he did this a lot-and Jetstorm silently and accurately pointed the EMP at him. Ratchet only uttered a small gasp when he got hit in the middle of his chest plates. The medical bay was sound proof-because of when:

1.- Bumblebee screamed when he got his shots.

2.-When Ratchet was up at night working on a bot and the others were in recharge.

Jetstorm shut the door while Jetfire locked it, then the twins went over to Ratchet and put him on the berth. "What do you two think you're doing?" Ratchet yelled, enraged. The twins were sure that they'd regret this, but it was gonna be worth it...for now. "It's ok-we know what we be doing." Jetstorm said, while Jetfire nodded in agreement. Once Ratchet was on the berth completely, Jetstorm went to the other side of Ratchet and asked Jetfire: "Do you wish to take his pedes...?" Jetfire nodded, and replied, "I will for now." Jetfire scooted down to the bottom of the berth, and Ratchet was obviously uneasy. "Wh-what...?" Was all Ratchet was able to say before bursting into laughter. "You-You two are going to be off-lined for this! Ahahaha!" Ratchet couldn't move, and the twins knew this. Jetfire was stroking his fingers lightly up and down Ratchets pedes, while Jetstorm's danced across his sides and lower chasis (stomach). Jetfire moved up to the top of the medics knee's, and Ratchet just couldn't stop laughing at this. "Stahahahp! Plhehehese! I'm begging you two nohohohow!" "Jetstorm and Jetfire laughed along with him, enjoying this moment. Jetstorm moved up to the back of the medic's neck, and started to rub his fingers in a circular motion. Ratchet laughed even more, if it was possible. Jetstorm looked over to Jetfire, keeping his fingers with Ratchet, and laughed, "I think we just found the most ticklish Autobot, brother." Jetfire smiled and replied, "Yes, I think that is being correct, brother! And, who would being thinking of the medical bot!" "You two-ahahahaha-hahaha!" Ratchet couldn't even use words anymore, he was laughing too hard. Jetfire and Jetstorm joined Ratchet in his laughter once again. After a few moments, they stopped, leaving Ratchet to recover his paralysis, still laughing and gasping. Jetfire unlocked the door, and Jetstorm opened it, looking both ways-in case of Prowl, naturally. That mech was becoming quite the nuisance to them and their plans...but, eventually, he would become a part of them. Jetstorm smiled as he thought this. As the twins left looking for their next victim, Ratchet shouted in a weak voice, "You two are gonna regret that...!" "Eventually. But for now, it is being worth it. Oh," Jetstorm added, with a flick of his wrist over at the table, "Your EMP Generator is being in good shape. Carry on." With that, the twins were gone.

So, how much does Prowl know now...? And now all who remain untouched are Bulkhead, Jazz, and Prowl. Prowl is coming closer to the answer's he wants step by step-but will he find his answers in time-or will it be too late?


	5. Autobots are Ticklish Chapter 5

Kk...let's see...I haven't got to Prowl, Bulkhead, Jazz...well, four chapters outta do it. XD Have fun! XP

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! D:

Prowl came over to the medical bay to see Ratchet getting off the berth. "Did anything happen, Ratchet...?" Prowl asked intently. Ratchet jumped, and had a slight tint of red cross his faceplate. "No, nothing...have you found Blurr yet?" Prowl nodded, and said, "Blurr is with me. We were just headed off to find the twins." Ratchet nodded and turned his back to Prowl, and replied gruffly, "Then get going, I have work to do." Prowl KNEW something was up, he's known it for awhile, but what...? 'Whatever this is, it definitely has something to do with the twins...' Prowl thought silently. "Um,Prowl...?Anybothome?" Blurr said timidly. Prowl turned to Blurr and said, "Let's go." With that, they went in search of the twins. They found them shortly later in their room. "Jetfire, Jetstorm." Prowl said, "Here is your person.' After a quick discussion, Jetfire went over to Blurr, and Jetstorm to Prowl. Jetfire took Blurr away, talking into his audio softly. Prowl watched with suspicion, but he was quickly distracted with his intent to listen to Jetstorm to see if he would slip up in their discussion to lead him to any hints or clues as to what was going on. Jetfire was talking about why he needed Blurr. "We need to make sure he is being prepared for battle, such as fully healed, properly equipped..."

(Elsewhere...)

Jetfire told Blurr when they went around the corner, "We need to find out our next victim, and you are my partner." Blurr replied, "Idon'..." Jetfire shook his head. "Nope." Blurr sighed, and suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Whydon'twechooseBulkhead?Youhaven'tvictimizedhimyet,corret?" Jetfire thought for a moment, and said slowly, "No...I don't believe we have been victimizing Bulkhead recently..." After a slight pause, Jetfire said enthusiastically, "Let's go!" And went off in the direction of Bulkhead's room. Approaching Bulkhead's room, the two quickly found he was painting. Jetfire said quietly, "We will be of the ambushing. Understand?" Blurr only nodded his head, and Jetfire took the lead, silently into the room. *Note: Bulkhead's room was far into the plant, so, not much noise can be heard. Blurr followed Jetfire's lead, and they both pinned him down, knocking over most of his paints in the process. Bulkhead screamed, via being startled. Bulkhead realized his painting was ruined, and quickly became angry. "What'd ya do that for?" He swung and Jetfire, who leapt out of the way, and grabbed Blurr by the back of the neck. "Heyheyhey!" Blurr blurted out. "Where do ya think you're going? You're gonna help me clean this up, RIGHT?" Bulkhead said, and Jetfire said, "Easy! We will be helping you clean it up, and we are being very sorry! Isn't that right, Blurr...?" Blurr only nodded in fear of Bulkheads might. "Oh," Bulkhead said, putting Blurr down. "Geez, sorry for almost flipping out, guys..." Bulkhead sighed. "It is being alright." Jetfire said, as Bulkhead turned pack to the spilled paints. Jetfire winked at Blurr, and Blurr only tilted his head sideways before realizing the message sent and nodded quickly. "Well, we better get started. Jetfire, can you-OOF!" Bulkhead hit the ground, with Jetfire and Blurr on his back. They each went to a side of Bulkhead, and staying on his back (so he couldn't get up) used the bottoms of their pedes on his sides-as if they were running...in which Blurr had to match Jetfire's speed. "Ahahahaha, wh-whahahat are you two doing hehehehe?" This isn't hahahaha the plan!" Jetfire moved slightly over, and found out that Bulkhead wasn't quite so sensitive under his arms, since Bulkhead swiped at him. So Jetfire moved to the back of Bulkhead's neck, while Blurr went to the back of Bulkhead's knees. This made Bulkhead go nuts. He was squirming on the ground in the most undignified manner. "Plhehehehease, stahahap it! Ahahaha, hahaha!" Bulkhead had tears starting to form in his optics from this torture-and his strength was slowly seeping away... Jetfire and Blurr were actually enjoying themselves on top of Bulkhead. Jetfire realized something, and asked Blurr over Bulkhead's laughter. "Blurr, why did you be agreeing so easily this time?" Blurr stopped rubbing the back of Bulkhead's knee for a second, before starting again a little faster. "I...Idon'treallyknow..." Blurr said thoughtfully. "It'sstillkindofweirdandawkward,butitseemslikefunnowthatI'veactuallytriedit,Iguess..." Jetfire smiled at Blurr, and said, "So much for being childish now, correct Blurr?" Blurr only looked away, a slight tint of red starting to form on his faceplate. Jetfire laughed at his reaction and turned back to softly rubbing Bulkhead's neck in random ways. Bulkhead went deadweight, and after a few moments, both Jetfire and Blurr realized that Bulkhead had lost consciousness. "Well," Jetfire said, "That is being no fun..." Blurr got up and stretched. This made Jetfire smirk at Blurr with a mischievous look spreading across his faceplate. This immediately unsettled Blurr, and he took a few steps back. Jetfire only laughed and shook his head. "Well,webettergetgoing." Blurr said, looking anywhere but at Jetfire. Jetfire nodded, and walked over to Blurr and twitched at him. To his amusement, Blurr flinched away. Jetfire laughed-which caused Blurr to relax a little-and said, "Blurr, you are being most amusing." With that, poked Blurr in his mid-section. Blurr jumped and glared at Jetfire. Jetfire only smiled at Blurr and walked out, Blurr following a few step behind. Blurr suddenly noticed they were both covered in paint. "Hey!" Blurr uttered, and grabbed Jetfire's shoulder. Jetfire turned to Blurr and laughed at him. Blurr said, "You'recoveredinpainttoo!" Jetfire looked at himself and sighed. He looked over to Bulkhead then, and realized that Bulkhead had the most amount of paint on him-probably from all of the squirming he did. Jetfire didn't say anything, he just pointed at Bulkhead, and when Blurr looked at him suspiciously, Jetfire took him by the shoulders and turned him to Bulkhead. They both laughed, and Jetfire said, "Well, we best be going to get cleaned of this paint." Blurr nodded and followed Jetfire out. A few minutes later, Prowl came into Bulkhead's room (totally by chance, believe it or not), and gasped. He went over to Bulkhead and said, "Bulkhead, are you alright?" With no answer from Bulkhead, Prowl thought, 'What in the name of Primus happened here...?' Looking back at Bulkhead, he thought. 'And why is Bulkhead covered in paint?' Prowl cast out an irritated sigh, and left the room with this last thought: 'Whatever happened here, it has something to do with Blurr and Jetfire...that I'm sure of...I need to do some thinking...Jetstorm didn't slip up at all...but he has a servo in this too...'

Keep reading, 'cuz there's 3 chapters left (after this one)! XD

And, naturally, what's Prowl gonna find out in his 'thinking' and who's the next victim? Ahh! Why do I ask you these questions, when it only drives you nuts? Well, keep reading! ^^


	6. Autobots are Ticklish Chapter 6

Ya know, this time, I'm gonna tell you that Jazz is the victim. :3 I couldn't hold it back any longer! XD THIS is gonna be fun...*rofl*...I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! D:

Jetfire and Jetstorm walked to the 'living' area to find Jazz at the monitors...everyone else was gone...most of the other bot's were in their rooms, out of shame of being victimized by the twins. Prowl walked in after them, and immediately noticed Jazz. Prowl's optics opened wide, realizing that they intend to victimize Jazz next. "What do you two think you're doing?" Prowl let out an outburst that startled all three other mechs in the room. Jazz said, "Cool it man, they're just chillin'." Prowl responded to this comment shaking his head, saying, " No, Jazz they're up to something, they've already done in every other bot-" Jetstorm interrupted, saying, "Prowl, are you being ok...? You seem to be being a little...stressed..." Prowl snapped, and if Jazz hadn't stepped in between Prowl and Jetstorm, Prowl would've surely attacked Jetstorm. "You KNOW what I'm talking about, both of you!" Prowl yelled over Jazz's shoulder, shaking his fist. Jazz looked over at the twins in a questioning way. "You two-what have you done to Prowl...? He ain't NEVER this worked up...not even with 'Bee." The twins shrugged and replied at the same time, "We haven't any clue." Jazz gave them a doubtful look, and turned back to Prowl. "Look, I want you to head back to your room for awhile...'kay? It's all good...I'll keep the twins in check for now." Jazz smiled sincerely at Prowl, and Prowl said, "But Jazz, you don't know what they're-" "Up up up, no excuses, Prowler. To your room."

Jazz pointed in the direction of Prowl's room and smiled. "Off you go," Jazz added giving Prowl a slight shove in that direction. Prowl tried one more time; "But Jazz-" Jazz only pointed again past Prowl to his room. Prowl hung his head and started to leave without another word, but added, "Jetfire, come with me. Jazz can handle Jetstorm." Prowl looked at Jazz challengingly, and Jazz only put his servos up. "He's all yours, man." While Jazz said this to Prowl, Jetstorm had contacted Blurr over a private comm-link. "Blurr, get to the main room, I need your assistance." Jetstorm then turned back to the situation at hand, just as Jazz turned back to him. Jazz told Jetstorm, "Jus' stay there, huh? Don't do anything...you usually do." Jetstorm only nodded, soon Blurr came into the room, and Jazz looked up again. "Heya, Blurr. What's up?" Blurr nodded to Jazz and said, "Nothingmuch,?" Jazz looked a little confused, and said, "...'Kay. Keep Jetstorm company. I'm on monitor duty...ya know, Decepticons, and all that jazz." Jazz chuckled at his own pun, turning back to the monitors. Jetstorm whispered to Blurr, "Jetfire told me what a good job you did, and I must be saying how much I can't wait to work with you!" Jetstorm winked and gave Blurr a 'thumbs-up' as humans called it. Blurr only looked away, a slight tint of pink covering his faceplate. Blurr whispered back, "Buthasn'...?" Blurr looked at Jetstorm, who smiled and looked at Jazz. "Almost." Jetstorm said. Prowl's room was down the hallway a little bit, so Jetstorm would at least find out about Jazz by the time Prowl found out what was happening. Jazz didn't have the slightest idea of what was gonna happen...he was wrapped up in his music and the monitor. Blurr nodded, and Jetstorm and Blurr each went to a side of Jazz, and yanked him out of his chair by his shoulders, and dropped his flat onto his back. "WAH-!" Jazz cried out, stunned. Blurr turned towards Jazz's pedes, and straddled him around his middle, towards his legs. Jetstorm sat, one leg on each side, of Jazz on what humans called the 'stomach'. Jetstorm used his knees to hold down Jazz's arms, as he asked Blurr, "Ready?" Blurr glanced at Jetstorm, (they were back to back, Jetstorm faced Jazz's helm, while Blurr faced Jazz's pedes) replied, "Anytime." Jazz struggled to not shout, as he hissed, "Exactly WHAT in PRIMUS do you two think you're doing?" Jetstorm replied, "We are to see if you are being ticklish, mister Jazz." Jazz was speechless, as a blush formed on his faceplate. Jetstorm and Blurr started. "N-no, d-dohohohohon't, not now-hahahahaha!" Jazz easily lost his voice in laughter, as Jetstorm bothered Jazz's sides, and Blurr rubbed his knees. Jazz squirmed in delight, but he was still held down by Blurr and Jetstorm. Jazz tried to quiet his laughter. Jetstorm noticed this, and with a click of disapproval, he moved his servos under Jazz's arms. Jazz couldn't contain himself at that-he was laughing loud enough that the whole plant could hear him! Tears streamed down his faceplate, he didn't know why...but Jazz thought, 'This is almost relaxing...I don't know why the others are so ashamed about this! It makes you laugh...' Jetstorm said aloud, "Mister Jazz seems to be enjoying this..." Jazz only laughed, and tried to say, "You g-guys ahahaha, better stop b-before Bwahaha, Prowl gets here! Hahahahaha!" Blurr and Jetstorm only laughed along with Jazz. "We've been needing to get mister Prowl anyways..." Jetstorm heard Jetfire's mumbling, and looked up to see a horrified and puzzled Prowl, and Jetfire standing a little ways away. Jetstorm felt himself blush, as he stopped tickling Jazz and elbowed Blurr. Blurr looked over and turned white at the scene. Prowl only said after a moment, "Both of you, up!" It was an order Prowl barked with such a anger that neither Jetstorm or Blurr defied. Jetstorm looked shocked, then gathered himself. "Jetfire..."

I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger! XD Have fun with it. Mwua ha ha ha ha! What's gonna happen next? Wait and see! ^^ This could be the shortest chapter ever, but I needed a cliffhanger...


	7. Autobots are Ticklish Last Chapter

So, I believe we were in the middle of a cliff-hanger...? Well, let's not procrastinate, shall we? XD

I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! D:

"Jetfire..." Jetstorm said cautiously. Jetfire tried to pounce on Prowl (but considering he's a ninja) Prowl sprung away. Jetstorm immediately took this opportunity to strike him with his air ability and knock Prowl off balance. Jetfire thus pounced on Prowl-yes, in mid air, and being successful at it this time too-pinned Prowl to the ground. Prowl rolled onto his back and kicked Jetfire off of him with his left leg. Jetstorm took his place in trying to hold down Prowl, as Jetfire went flying backwards, just to use his thrusters to come back and aid his brother. Jetstorm held down Prowl by the arms, while Jetfire sat on his legs. Both twins tried to make the ninja-bot laugh, or at least a giggle, but not a sound came out of him-except for angry, frustrated grunts. Jetfire had tried wriggling his fingers under Prowl's arms, while Jetstorm used his knees to hold down Prowl's arms and reached down to his sides, going up and down swiftly. They tried behind his neck, Jetfire turned-quickly and carefully, so as not to be kicked again-around to try the bottom's of Prowl's pedes (especially in the crevice in his heel), but to no avail, behind Prowl's knees, on top of his knees, and several other spots. Prowl had become calm-or calmer than he was. It startled the twins, for he was lying there, quiet and motionless. Jetfire suddenly felt a heavy force collide with him. "OOF!" He cried out as he hit the ground, turning his helm to see Jazz pinning him from behind. Lying on his stomach, Jetfire felt an odd sensation at his sides...Jazz was tickling him! Jetfire's optics opened wide, as he started giggling uncontrollably. Jazz smiled down on Jetfire, as Jetfire squirmed beneath him. Prowl flipped up his legs and kicked Jetstorm off of his shoulders, and pinned him, looking to Jazz. Jazz smiled at Prowl, and said, "I let Jetstorm 'specially for you, Prowler!" Prowl only smiled and nodded. Looking upon a frightened looking Jetstorm, Prowl cast him a evil smirk, as he ran he servos delicately up and down Jetstorm's sides. "J-Jetstorm! Ahahahaha!" Jetfire called out to his brother, and Jetstorm couldn't reply-he was too scared. Jetstorm wriggled underneath Prowl's sensitive touch, and as Prowl moved his fingers ever so delicately, Prowl whispered to Jetstorm, "This is for leading me on the chase of my life." With that, Prowl unleashed everything he could think of on Jetstorm, and Jetstorm was swallowed up in his laughter. Being twins, they had a lot in common-this included their ticklish spots. So Prowl and Jazz had plenty of fun with the twins. Jetstorm was crying he was laughing so hard. "Please, st-stop! Bwahahaha, hahahahaha!" Blurr was gone. Disappeared. Poof. Jetstorm heard his brother calling out to him again. The twins were pretty powerful together, but separated, they weren't that powerful. "Jetstorm! Help! I, hahaha, c-can't be taking this anymore! Bwahahahaha!" Jetstorm tried to call back to him. "Brother! Ahaha! Hahahahaha!" That's as far as he got. After awhile, the two ninja-bot's let the twins go. The twins left, looking a little bit disappointed, with much embarrassment covering their faceplates. They left kinda quickly, and Jazz came over to Prowl, putting an arm around his shoulder, and said, "You don't fool me, Prowler." Prowl was about to look over at Jazz to give him a questioning look, but Jazz had wrapped one arm around Prowl's chest plate so that Prowl was immobile. Then, with a smirk, Jazz ran a finger around the entrance to Prowl's thruster, and earned a few giggles from Prowl. Prowl's faceplate had collected a hint of pink. "I knew it." Jazz laughed, and left with Prowl walking beside him. "I trust you will keep this between us...?" Prowl asked. "Well..." Jazz said, rubbing his chin. Prowl looked at Jazz with a mixture of shock and pleading on his faceplate. Jazz could guess that Prowl was only IMAGINEING what Bumblebee would do if he found out where Prowl's ticklish spot was. Jazz laughed, and said, "I'm just kidding ya, Prowler. I wouldn't ever tell no body. Promise." Prowl seemed satisfied with that, and gave a sigh of relief. That's how their week went...

So, how was that? This is the big ending. Probably not as good as it could of been, but still...


End file.
